


Routine

by the_wildcard



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling, Drug Use, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, Im a sucker for highschool fics.., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wildcard/pseuds/the_wildcard
Summary: Mac is late meeting with Charlie again, and Charlie begins to doubt their friendship. How will Mac try to make it up to him? (Hint: the gay one and the dirty one kiss)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlieboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieboy/gifts).



> I decided to upload this after seeing how little charliemac fic is posted, which is truly a travesty.

Charlie grabs a handful of dirt and throws it at one of the bleacher beams. He sighs and takes a drag from his blunt with a hand that's brown from playing in the dirt for so long. He doesnt know how long he's been waiting here for Mac to come pick him up. Apparently long enough for him to have already smoked three joints. 

He knows that Mac is probably hanging out with Dennis and forgot about him. That's what usually happens. But even still, years after they met the Reynolds', Charlie still gets angry when Mac ditches him. He's known Mac since before he was even called Mac. When they were in elementary school and kids would tease them for rolling in mud together on the playground. 

Dennis would've never played in the mud. 

 

Charlie finishes his weed and stomps on the leftovers with his ratty tennis shoe. Mac will give him more when he realizes he ditched Charlie under the bleachers for the millionth time, sort of as an apology gift. He grabs a blade of grass and sticks it between his yellowing teeth before standing to leave. The sun is beginning to set and even the teachers have already left school. 

Behind him he hears heavy footsteps running towards him and he knows that could only be the sound of Mac's boots. Charlie smiles before turning around to face Mac, who's panting in front of him. He knows he should be pissed at Mac, maybe should push him to the ground, but whenever he sees him, the anger just melts away. 

"Hey man," Mac says once he finally regains his composure. Charlie doesn't answer him, just to see if he'll apologize. He doesn't. Instead Mac pulls a box of Marlboros from his pants pocket that Charlie already knows is filled with pre-rolled joints. "Thanks."

Mac smiles at Charlie and plucks the grass from between his teeth. "Sorry I'm so late," he says softly, examining the apparently very interesting blade of grass in his fingers. "I was with Dennis and then he couldn't drive me here so i had to walk but people kept wanting to buy off me." 

They begin walking away from the school, grass still in Mac's hand. "But look what I got," he drops the grass and reaches into his other pant pocket. He pulls out a wad of cash and Charlie almost gasps. "You wanna pay a hobo to buy us beer?" Charlie nods and grins at his friend.

 

Hours later they're lying in Charlie's room. They finished the six pack a while ago and are now working on their bottle of whiskey. Crown royal.

"Mac," Charlie's voice is slurred and he realizes that he may have had more to drink than he thought. "Yeah?" Mac is wasted, Charlie knows he won't remember this tomorrow morning. Or at least he'll pretend not to. Mac's head is in Charlie's lap and he's staring at the ceiling like it's a sky full of stars. But there's only glow in the dark stickers up there. 

"Do you hate me?" Mac narrows his eyes and adjusts his head to look up at Charlie. "What?" Charlie shrugs, pulls his hand out of Mac's hair, and leans back against his wall. Mac sits up unsteadily, holding onto Charlie's sheets for support because he'll probably fall over if he doesn't. 

"Why would I hate you?" Mac sounds confused and drunk, making the smaller boy suddenly very self conscious. Charlie shrugs again and closes his eyes. He doesn't want Mac to see him cry, and it feels like that's exactly what's about to happen. If Dennis were here he would be laughing at Charlie and Mac would join in, just to impress their friend with a lot of money and even more hair gel. 

Charlie feels the weight on his bed shift, Mac's knee pressed against his and Mac's breath against his nose. He doesn't open his eyes because he already knows what would happen if he did. Mac would pull away, he would call Charlie gay for trying to kiss him and then he would fall asleep crying and praying. This is routine. 

What's not routine is Mac actually kissing him. What's not routine is the tentative hands on his face and thigh. Charlie smiles because he's never kissed someone, the only other person he'd want to is that girl in his Spanish class that also works at the coffee shop. Mac has probably kissed other people, but they'd all have been girls and Charlie knows that they wouldn't have meant anything. Technically, they are each others first kisses. 

Then Mac's tongue is in his mouth and somehow their teeth are clacking together. Charlie touches Mac's oversized leather jacket that smells like cigarettes, weed, and beer. He's had it since they were kids, before Mac's dad got thrown in jail for the first time. Before they met Dennis. Mac tastes just like his jacket smells. His hair is no longer slicked back and his bangs are flipped on his forehead. The back of his neck is moist with sweat. Charlie feels his hand on his thigh inch higher and suddenly can't breathe; he doesn't know if that's normal or not. 

Charlie pulls away first but a long string of spit still connects their mouths. Mac is wide eyed and breathing heavily and for a moment Charlie is scared that he's going to freak out. Instead, Mac laughs. 

Charlie grins and sets his hands in his lap, feeling his shoulders relax. Mac isn't going to leave. He's not going to leave. Charlie remembers the glue he hides under his bed and is about to get off his bed to find it, but Mac grabs his waist tenderly before he can. "Im tired," he mumbles. And then he's pulling Charlie down on the bed so that they're spooning, and Mac's nose is on Charlie's spine.

"Night," Charlie says softly. 

Mac keeps his hands wrapped around Charlie's waist. And for once it feels good to be so close to someone, to be touched. For once, it feels like Mac is protecting him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if i should add to this? Thank you for reading!


End file.
